CEOs Don't Cry
by Drawing-of-a-Key
Summary: Starts out with Seto and Mokuba talking about their parents and later comes to the rich CEO reflecting on his past for the first time in years. I intended to make this kinda a sad fic, but knowing my luck it'll probably just be cheesy! No longer a OneShot


This fanfic starts out with Seto and Mokuba when they are recently made orphans and are walking to the orphanage. Then it fast-forwards a little and yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... (-sniff sniff-)

Rating for safety even though there's not too much bad stuff if any.

* * *

"Seto, when are Mommy and Daddy going to be back?" A small child with raven-colored hair asked his older brother curiously. It sent a tear down the older boy's cheek but he quickly wiped it away before his brother could see.

"They aren't coming back, Mokuba." His brother deserved to know the truth. There was no hiding what was going to become of them. Seto stared at the ground sadly as he and his brother walked on towards the orphanage.

"Oh," the child paused thoughtfully, "why not?" Seto bit his lip sharply, causing it to bleed a little.

"They're gone…" was all he could choke out as the tears started coming out of his eyes again.

"What! What do you mean!" Mokuba demanded, his eyes looking sad and on the verge of tears. "They can't be gone, Seto!" The brunette tried to get himself together, but it wasn't just a business trip they were off on. They were dead. Gone forever.

"Seto!" Mokuba sobbed again, tugging on the sleeve of his brother to get his attention. Seto looked down at him and forced a small smile.

"Don't worry, Mokie. I promise you that things will get better soon."

Mokuba sniffled loudly. "Are you sure?"

"I promise you. Things may be a little rough at first but we'll find new parents to take care of us." _Or at least I hope so…_ He continued to display a hopeful smile at his brother, trying to get him to think positive and cheer up.

"If you say so, Seto…" Mokuba said, wiping his tears. He still sounded a little unconvinced however.

They turned a corner and the orphanage slowly started coming into view.

"Where are we going to stay then?"

Seto looked over at him again and put on another smile.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the orphanage and after seeing Mokuba's unsure glance added, "It'll only be for a little while, Mokie. We'll be out of there in no time."

They walked through the doors and the woman at the desk got them situated in their new temporary home.

That night Seto was awoken by small, stifled cries.

"Mokie!" Seto moved over towards his little brother and put his arm around him comfortingly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be here!" He sobbed. "I want to be back home with Mommy and Daddy! Not here!" Mokuba continued crying.

"Me too, Mokie. Me too…" Seto yawned and rocked Mokuba back and forth until he became quiet again and fell asleep. He laid him back down on his cot and then silently moved back to his.

"Mom and Dad… where are you?" Seto asked softly to the ceiling, trying to prevent himself from breaking out in tears like his brother had done. "Mokie and I are a mess without you. I love you both so much but I have to move on… for Mokuba…" he shot a glance at his little brother before staring upwards again. He allowed one small tear to rush down his cheek. "I will never cry for you again, I can't, I have to be strong for Mokuba." He let his eyes close gently and drifted off to sleep.

-however many years later, he's the president of Kaiba Corp. and all that jazz-

"Get out of my sight," Seto Kaiba snarled at one of his former employees. He had fired another one, the fifth one that week. Was something wrong with him?

He fingered the locket around his neck and then opened it up to see the picture of his brother that had been taken at the orphanage.

"Mokuba…" Seto remembered their parents and actually thought about them for a while. It felt nice to think about them but sad at the same time.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to forget my past, although it was dark..." He shuddered slightly as a wet feeling began to come to his crystal blue eyes.

"No, I swore to Mokuba that I wouldn't cry about them anymore. That I'd be strong…" A knock on the door of his office awoke him out of his reverie and he immediately snapped the locket closed.

"Who is it?" He hissed angrily, not wanting to be bothered, trying to hide the note of sadness in his voice.

"Seto, it's me!" Mokuba announced as he slowly walked in. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Seto growled, turning back to his computer to work.

"You don't look fine…" he walked over to a chair across from Seto's desk and sat down, examining the strange look on his brother's face. Something had to be bothering him. And was that… a tear in his eye? No… Seto Kaiba didn't cry.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, please just…" He looked away from his brother who had an eyebrow raised. He didn't want to send his brother away. The only person in the world who mattered to him. He had already sent his parents away, he didn't need to get rid of Mokuba too. But he wanted to be alone… just for a few minutes…

"…Seto?" Mokuba said, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll come back later, okay?" He got up off the chair and walked out the door without saying or hearing another word.

"Bye, Mokie…" Seto whispered before shoving the fresh thoughts about his past to the back of his mind. _What am I, weak? Seto Kaiba doe not cry!_ He angrily kicked over a small shelf of papers and a wastebasket and banged his head painfully against the wall.

_Even after all these years…_ hethought angrily. _I'm still a mess without them. I never should have remembered them…_

He turned back to his desk and got back to work as if nothing had happened at all. He quickly buried his past behind him again.

* * *

Heh, yeah I know I suck. O-O That's okay, right? Please don't flame me for nearly making everybody's favorite CEO cry. I'm horrible.


End file.
